cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Severin Fang
Foreword - '' ''In Dreams: The Story of Severin Fang" was originally a small roleplay on the mmo Clone Wars Adventures that I held with some of my close friends a few years back. The character of Severin Fang was created especially for it, along with Shilla and William. Sometime mid 2013, we decided to expand more on the original roleplay and give the character's their own backstories. Their timelines were filled up with all sorts of mini adventures, and Noble Star (inspired by my squad on CWA) made their entrance into the story. This gave us new opportunities for character growth and more complex personalities. '' Around the time the game ended, Shilla and I began to work on a new project: converting the roleplays into story format. The roleplays were split into four separate parts, each highlighting a major moment in Severin's life. The final story in Part 4, "In Dreams", is the original roleplay from Clone Wars Adventures, and has remained unchanged, aside from being in story form and the inclusion of Amber Fang, Severin's niece. It actually wasn't until after the creation of her in late 2014 that a fifth part was proposed for the series.'' I would like to let you readers know before we begin that the script on this page is, yes, abridged. The complete story would simply be too lengthy, so I am merely summarizing the writing, but I will do my best to include as much as I can into the space I have allotted myself. In Dreams: The Story of Severin Fang Hey guys! I'm going to be rewriting the entire Severin Fang page. This page will still reflect a few of the events of CWA, but will mainly follow along the five part "Into Dreams: The Story of Severin Fang". Check back frequently for updates. I hope you like it! I'll give a brief description of what each part is about, until I actually have time to write it. The three main characters featured in this story are Severin Fang (of course), Jedi Knight Shilla Wrixblade (bestie on CWA ^-^), and the Mercenary William Scarlet. Prologue: Origins Basically everything you need to know before reading part 1. Infinite Potential Severin Fang's Early Life on Cato Neimoidia. A Chance Encounter Severin Fang meets Shilla Wrixblade. Part 1: Across the Stars Ambush over Ryloth Severin and Shilla are attacked by pirates while on a shuttle set to deliver supplies to Ryloth, and Will is the only one who can save them! Reminiscence Severin and Shilla learn more about each other's pasts while at a senate Ball. Rise of Noble Star Noble and valiant, the star shines in the night! Severin forges a criminal empire, led by villainous Nirevess the Hutt and the fierce Duros mercenary Lucius Graham. Hostage Crisis Severin and Shilla must find a way to escape after Bounty Hunter Cad Bane takes control of the Senate Building. Senate Affairs Severin and Will hunt down an assassin who is attempting to kill Shilla. Taken Jedi Knight Sampson Fang must rescue his padawan, Shilla, after she is kidnapped by Trandoshians. A Friendship Lost Clones stumble across Noble Star's headquarters on Umbara, and Shilla Wrixblade finds out who Severin really is. Nebula (Part 1) A short account of Severin's time in the CWA squad Dark Nebula. Nebula (Part 2) A continuation of the previous part. Forged From Darkness Sampson and Shilla track down a rogue Jedi on Felucia. Into the Abyss (Part 1) Severin burns and ravages an entire planet to find the now-stranded Shilla Wrixblade. Into the Abyss (Part 2) Sampson goes to rescue Shilla from Severin's cathedral, and a battle ensues. '' Brothers ''Sampson Fang stumbles across Severin's castle on a mission to Cato Neimoidia. Wrixy Shilla becomes a Jedi Knight, as the Clone Wars nears it's end. It looks like the Republic shall be peaceful and prosperous, as it it once was. Cloak of Darkness Sampson travels to Christophsis, where he meets the Separatist Togruta Cyrus Grimm. A Hero's Fate (Part 1) The Galaxy is plunged into darkness, as Emperor Palpatine calls Order 66. Severin races to Coruscant, where Shilla is studying at the Jedi Temple, unaware of her impending doom. A Hero's Fate (Part 2) Severin battles the clock to save Sampson, and Part 1 of Into Dreams comes to an end. Part 2: Corona Snow Drifts Current Whereabouts Severin Fang currently resides in Fang Castle, retired from the war on Cato Neimoidia. He visits the abandoned Star City on Umbara occasionally and can also be found in his senate office on Coruscant. Personality Severin can often be found in his house, Elegant Senator's Castle(Fang Castle), or speeder bike racing(favorite minigame). Combat Weapon of choice- Darth Sidious' Lightsaber Force Choke- Learned while in Darkwalker Manor Force Lightning- Learned while in Darkwalker Manor Force Push and Pull- Learned on his own Friends Shilla Wrixblade Kelso saber11 strikeforce11 Lonna TheLegend (AKA Cloud TheLegend) Anielka Sektor General Kessler Xhal Goldclanker Markus Rimmet Nora Grimm Cameron Darkwalker Athan Hyperdrift Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Nova War Veterans Category:Dark Nebula Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Noble Star Category:Senator Category:Galactic Senate Category:Senate Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Disney Category:Separatist Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Male Characters